Team Everlasting
by Misaki Kinomoto
Summary: Sometimes our past can come back when we least expect it and in the strangest forms. Kai's yet again in danger, and this time, the Bladebreakerz cannot save him. But who can? And how can she come back when she's dead? Kai OC, TyHil, and more.


Prologue

_It was a cold dark night. The rain splattered against the windows of the dark, dimly lit room. Even in such little light, you could make out that a very rich person owned the place. In the centre of the room was a group of children, three in number._

'_It's better this way,' she said, quietly to the two other children._

'_But Mint! We can't leave you alone! You'll get hurt! Or worse,' said the male in the group, his icy eyes filled with determination. They were all 13, but seemed to have that aura around them that showed that they had seen things and done things no one else their age had. _

'_Ice, are you defying a direct order?" asked the leader, a black haired girl with golden eyes._

'_Mint, we're speaking as your friends! Think of what this will do to us! To Phoenix!' exclaimed the other girl._

_Mint froze. 'He'll get over it. I'll become but a faded memory, Tinkerbell. That I don't need to worry about. But I need you to go on like I died. Phoenix must never know I'm still alive. I'll lead the enemy away from him and the two of you, and you tell him died. Otherwise he'll come looking for me, and endanger the mission, and more importantly, himself,' Mint said, her eyes not meeting theirs._

_Ice and Tinkerbell exchanged glances of sadness._

'_Are you sure, Mint?' said Ice._

'_Positive.'_

5 years later….

Tala and Tara Valkov, twins, walked into the Kinomaya dojo, looking apprehensive. It had been five years since she had disappeared. And now, of all the times, on her 'Death' anniversary, they were to tell Kai the truth.

Tyson greeted them with the usual gusto, and Kai looked at them, slightly confused at the look of apprehension, like they were waiting for their impending doom. Tala pulled Kai with them to the side of the dojo.

"Red, is something wrong?" he asked, and not receiving and answer, looked at Tara, who broke down.

"Oh, Kai! We're so sorry! We lied, we had to! It was for your own good…" she blabbered between sobs.

"Huh? I don't understand a word you're saying, Tara," said Kai.

"Project Everlasting is restarting," said Tala.

Kai looked at him. "We decided never to bring this up again, Tala. Everlasting already lost someone for me. No one is going to die anymore."

"That's the thing. We didn't loose anyone."

Kai glared at him, and Tara quickly explained before Kai hit him.

"Its….Misty. She's not dead. She never was. She was very much alive, and was trying to lead the enemy away from you. We were under strict orders not to tell you of her status. She's alive, and has decided to restart the project. Your life is in jeapourdy again, Kai. And Misty is determined to protect you," said Tara, still sniffling.

"Just like last time? When she died, breaking my heart! Do you have any idea what I've been through these past five years? I always thought it was MY fault she died!" he bellowed, and the entire team ran to see what was wrong.

"Kai, what's wrong…" started Tyson.

"WHAT'S WRONG! NOTHING! EVERYTHINGS PEACHY! THE GIRL I THOUGHT OF AS MY BEST FRIEND TURNS OUT TO BE ALIVE, AND EVERYONE FAILED TO INFORM ME OF THIS FACT! I HAVE SPENT FIVE WHOLE FUCKING YEARS BLAMING MYSELF FOR HER DEATH, KINOMAYA! NO, EVERYTHING IS FUCKING BLOODY PERFECT!" Kai bellowed, and stalked off.

"You run after him. He wouldn't hit a girl," said Tala, pushing Tara towards the direction Kai left in.

"Coward. I won't have to. Misty knew he'd do this. She probably heard him from a mile away. She's waiting for him," Tara replied.

"That is just a recipe for disaster," said Tala, shaking his head, and faced the curious faces of the BladeBreakerz to tell them what the hell was going on.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kai was livid. He was sure that he would commit homicide if he saw anyone's face. However all the anger quickly faded into oblivion when he saw the black haired, golden eyed girl waiting for him under a tree.

_Flashback-_

'_I'm sorry, Kai. She didn't make it. She took down as many as she could before….before we lost her,'said Tala, not looking at Kai. Tara was strangely quiet. He should have known from the minute she came in without her smile._

_A single line echoed thorugh his head: 'Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like its been forever since you've been gone…'_

_He stepped back ,his crimson eyes wide, but no tears fell. Why? Why did he always somehow manage to lose whoever he cared for. His mom and dad. His little sister. His wonderful grandmother…and now Bella._

_End of Flashback._

"Kai." The very second that he heard that word come out of her mouth, he pulled her into his arms, and sobbed in relief, sadness, and a whole bunch of other emotions. That was all she had to say, to make him break. She pulled him closer to her, breathed in his scent. He hadn't changed. He still smelled of burnt brownies, and a strange scent that she could only label as manly. He had grown taller, and his eyes were still cold, but only she could see the fire within that ice. She pulled back, and golden eyes met crimson.

"Where were you Bella…when I needed you," he whispered.

"I was there, Kai. Every battle, every problem, I was always there. Right there, in the shadows, ready to help you if you needed me to."

Kai pulled her back into a hug. "You have no idea what I've been through."

"Kai. 6 years ago, we decided on a life. That decision has repercussions that you and I will be facing for years to come, and personally, I don't mind the price you're life has come at," she said.

"Don't mind? Bella, you've spent the past five years running across the globe to protect me, you've stayed away from your best friends for my sake, you've given up your old life, and any future you may possibly have to protect me! I don't think that's alright at all!" said Kai pulling away, his eyes flashing.

Misty sighed and shook her head. "Kai, we've had this conversation before. And anyway, we have bigger issues to deal with. The enemy we face this time is more powerful, and we need to enlist all your blader friends as help. And that will take time and effort. Plus, I refuse to keep repeating our story over and over again," she replied, and pulled him towards the dojo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tala and Tara were pacing up and down the dojo, worried. There had been no explosions, no sign of bitbeasts, so either Kai and Misty were making up, or Misty had lost Kai. Tyson and the team were also worried, and kept looking back in the hope that they'd see Kai. They hadn't realized that there was more in Kai's past than they knew. This girl Misty seemed to be very close to Kai, and Tyson was sure that it was going to rain. Firstly, Kai spoke more than a few words, second-he showed his emotions and third-Kai was emotional because of a GIRL! It was going to snow in Bakuten.

Kai and a pretty girl arrived at the dojo. Tala and Tara seemed visibly relieved, and Tara hugged them both.

"You worry too much, Tara," the girl said, smiling.

"Boys, and Hilary, this is our old friend, Mistenbel Clearwater," said Tala, and misty smiled at all the members of Kai's team.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said, bowing.

"Tyson, call the others," ordered Kai, calmly, like he hadn't blown up earlier.

"Wha? Who?" said Tyson stupidly.

Kai rolled his eyes and looked at Tala, who took the initiative to take out his cell and call all the bladers.

Misty studied each one of Kai's team members. They didn't seem to be the kind Kai used to hang out with. The only person who looked remotely mature was Ray. But maybe Kai had changed slightly. He seemed to actually care about these people, and in her heart, she felt a twinge of jealousy. She had been the only one Kai cared about…but it was her own fault. She suppressed that negative emotion and felt happy for Kai. She smiled at Hilary, and she smiled back. "You're wondering how Kai manages to stand Tyson," she stated, and Misty grinned.

"something along those lines," Misty replied.

"Well, he doesn't. they can't stand each other."

"I should have known," she said, chuckling, but she knew that Kai had formed a bond with this boys, and that they would realize it sooner or later.

Kai glanced at Misty. She really hadn't changed. But there was something….something he couldn't put his finger on. He'd ask her about it later. Her aura was no longer black….but black and red. The same colour as dranzer.

Misty felt Kai's eyes on her. 'Shit. He can see the change in my aura….fuck, fuck fuck!' she swore mentally, and changer the colour of her aura. Kai blinked in surprise. She had changed her aura into a dark, overpowering black again.

Tala finally got off the phone. He glanced at Kai who was staring at Misty with a bewildered look. No doubt he had seen her aura…and Misty, knowing what he had seen, changed it.

"Misty, are you calling them?" asked Tara, who had been sitting with her arm intertwined with Kai's.

Misty glanced her way. "Yes, I didn't train them for nothing, Tara. The Amazons are at my place, waiting for further instructions." Kai froze. Misty had formed another team.

"Bella, we need to talk." Kai's voice was but a growl when he said this.

"Go ahead," said Misty.

"Another team. Are you crazy?" he said, this too a growl.

"Kai. Calm down. We needed reinforcements, and I was aware that that was the problem last time," she said.

"Problem? The PROBLEM last time was that you took every single thing onto yourself, and if someone got hurt, you blamed yourself. The PROBLEM was that you thought that the sole aim of your life was to make sure I stayed alive! But what about you? Tell me Mistenbel, was there one time that you were happy because someone did something for you!" he said, this time, his voice louder.

Misty flinched at the fact that he had used her first name. Tyson stared at Kai. It was the first time he had seen Kai so angry. And he was angry because she was protecting him? This made no sense.

"Mitenbel, answer me! When was the last time that you had someone protecting you? When was the last time you did something selfish? When was the last time you went shopping for something that YOU wanted? When was the last time you had had a beyblading match when you were NOT trying to protect me!"

To this, Misty had no answer. She simply listened to Kai helplessly, and then pulled out her cell. "Amazons. This is Hawk. Leave to the airport immediately. Groups 030, 409, 210, 540 and 340 are arriving. Bring them to the predetermined place. This is an order….and try not shooting someone this time," she said, saying the last part in a weary voice.

Kai seemed ready to kill someone, and Tyson and Max didn't want to be the person he killed.

"And as an answer to your question Kai, I have felt happy-because you care so much. You kept protecting me. I came here for you, my selfish deed. I went shopping with Tara yesterday because I needed new clothes. I had a blading match last years ago with the Amazons."

"How is coming here a selfish deed?" asked Tyson.

"They might hunt me down, because they know I'll come to kai to protect him. I'm endangering him by just being here." Kai didn't seem to be cooling down.

"Again! Worrying more about me than yourself!" he said, but Misty seemed to be ignoring him, and the team didn't think that was a good idea.

But Tala and Tara shook their heads, used to this. Kai wouldn't do anything to anyone. Not when Misty was around.

Tyson glanced at Tala. "Dude, who IS she?" he said, softly.

Tala smiled softly. "Kai's angel."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

AN- SO? How was it? Weird? Confusing. I will try to get an explanation into the next chappie!


End file.
